The Mechanics of Love
by Luminista
Summary: Elena Nori secretly took on the same interests as her half-brother, Leonardo da Vinci, meeting her illegitimate sibling in secret who introduced her to a world of mysteries and a family of assassins. Ezio/OC
1. Pilot

**Author Notes**: Thank you for reading! This is just a story that has been floating around my head for some time while writing my main Ezio story (Diamond in Disguise), so I thought I'd take a shot in the dark and throw it out there to see people's opinion since I haven't come across something like this when I'd read Ezio stories. It won't have priority updating, just when I have time to kill, unless you folks take fancy of it. Enjoy xoxo

* * *

**Summary**: Elena Nori secretly took on the same interests as her half-brother, Leonardo da Vinci, meeting her illegitimate sibling in secret who introduced her to a world of mysteries and a family of assassins.

* * *

The Mechanics of Love

I: Pilot

1476, Florence, Italy.

Calculating, autumn-colored eyes watched the liquid begin to simmer, the components of her potion finally beginning to mix together successfully after countless attempts – turning to a vibrant, green liquid as it was intended. The concoction was almost complete only needing a few more moments to cook to remove the impurities and strengthen its lethal properties.

"Amazing," came the praise from the half-brother as he leaned down into peripheral view of the well-established alchemist and engineer.

"I _am_ your sister, after all," the once pupil and half-sister boasted as they watched it continue to brew in fascination. After weeks of study, many failed attempts she had finally accomplished making a new, lethal poison. What kind of outcome did it cause? That was the next question her curious mind asked, and as she was sure, so did her previous mentor although he was against violence; as she learned.

"Elena, you have such a bright mind and can do a lot of good – why are you so fascinated with learning and creating poisons?" Leonardo da Vinci asked in sincere curiosity, wondering in a small part of his mind if murder was her intent.

The young noblewoman sighed, "You ask why I'm so fascinated? The irony.. the irony that the same world that gave us life, provides us the means to die." He was unsure of what to make of her response, Elena Nori, suicidal? No. That couldn't be it but before he could voice his response that would have opened another debate, as they have done many times before on various subjects, brisk knocks at the front door brought both of the ingenious inventors at edge.

"Were you expecting someone?" Elena whispered as fear trickled into her limbs. Had her family finally discovered where she had been sneaking off to? If her – and Leonardo's – father knew she had been visiting the secret, illegitimate son of the family, she was certain she or Leo would be sent away never to see each other again.

Leonardo shook his head, "Quick, hide!" The noblewoman was not needed to be told twice, hiking up her cumbersome dress up as she ran into the next room to hide quietly behind the curtain as she listened to every sound that was made. Leonardo's shoes walking across the wooden floor, the door opening.. She held her breathe as she listened for his response for who was at the door.

"Hello, Leonardo," The sound of woman's gentle, friendly voice fluttered through the room.

"Madonna Maria!" Elena could hear the relief in her brother's tone, as he too feared the worst. She exhaled her own sigh of relief yet continued to stay hidden.

"This is my son, Ezio," The woman, Maria, brought company. Her curiosity begged to peek behind the curtain to see them.

"Piacere di incontrarvi (Pleasure to meet you)," Leonardo respectfully said as she imagined him to be bowing as well. He was such a polite man, perhaps too polite for his own good in the young noblewoman's opinion.

"L'onore e mio." A smooth, yet deep voice responded making Elena rather intrigued more by who these guests were. The man had to be around her age or Leonardo's by the sound of it.

Cautiously peeking around the curtain to check on her project, seeing it was beginning to rapidly boil on the cusp of completion. She fidgeted nervously, praying to the Gods for these guests to go away before all her hard work was ruined. "I've been so busy with my work, I nearly forgot you would come by today to pick up your paintings! Come in, I will get everything for you."

The shuffle of footsteps entered the room, one set in particular scurried around the room, obviously belonging to Leonardo. As the Madonna and her son began to talk, Elena listened to the slightly heavy footsteps amble around the room but slowly making their way to her workstation.

"What is this?" Elena peeked around the curtain in time to see the man she assumed to be 'Ezio' reaching his hand out for the brewing flask of shimmering, green poison finally in its completed form.

"Stop!" The young noblewoman shrieked out, in fear of weeks worth of hard work being ruined, as she sprung out from behind the curtain – startling the two guests. Leonardo's jaw slacked in shock as he held a small crate of paintings in his hands.

"Oh – mi dispiace (I'm sorry)!" The young fellow cried out in a confused manner, stumbling backward as Elena shoved him away from the dangerous mixture, carefully lifting the flask from the small fire and carefully poured it into small vials she had prepared. Thankfully she still wore her thick, leather gloves that helped resist the scalding heated glass from burning her hands.

"Leonardo, who is she?" Madonna Maria asked curiously, never seeing the young man to have a female associate or even a woman in his company for that matter.

The young inventor was tongue-tied for a moment, unsure of how to answer his close friend. He was never good at lying, especially to a kind patron who had helped his work gain notoriety considerably. Once the project was safely secured in their bottles and sealed, Elena faced the guests and curtsy, "I am Elena Nori da Vinci, daughter to Piero and Daniela Nori da Vinci. I frequently commission paintings from Ser Leonardo, like you, Madonna."

Leonardo silently sighed in relief at the smooth lie she spoke on his behalf. A trait no doubt from the Nori family that forsaken him, then fabricated a false tale of his existence and left him as a dirty secret. "Midonna Nori was helping me complete a different project as she waited for a painting to be complete," Leonardo chimed in, attempting to help.  
"Why were you hiding behind the curtain?" Ezio asked her directly, but his question was quickly forgotten as Madonna Maria stepped forward.

"Ah, the Nori family. I know your parents very well, bambina (child). In fact, they've invited my family to their next gala in less than a fortnight. I had no idea they were fans of Messere Leonardo, he is so very talented," Elena struggled to swallow the dread-filled lump in her throat. The fear of her parents discovery resurfaced but she forced herself to conceal her true emotions with a complacent smile.

Gracefully curtsying as a noblewoman should, she spoke smoothly, "It will be an honor to have your family attend my parent's festival, I look forward to seeing you again."

Madonna Maria returned the curtsy, turning to her son, "Ezio, won't you carry the crate?" He looked reluctant to leave the conversation with many holes of questions but complied with his mother's wishes, bidding the artist and noblewoman farewell. As a gentleman, Leonardo showed them out, calling out cheerful goodbyes until he shut the door.

He rushed back into the large, main room overwhelmed with worry, "What are we going to do? If Madonna speaks my name to your parents-"

Elena raised her hand, as the other pinched the bridge of her nose to fight the headache looming on the horizon, "I need to think." Once in silence, she paced around the room, thinking over all manner of ways to assure safety from the cold wrath that was widely known from her parents.

Finally coming to a conclusion that the secret could no longer be kept between them, she turned to Leonardo, "Are they trustworthy?"

"The Auditore family?" He asked, perplexed.

"Would you trust them with your life?" Elena's warm autumn eyes were marked with all seriousness as she approached her sibling.

"Si.. Si, I would. They are the kindest people I've ever met, they've helped me through a lot." Her eyes soften in sympathy, feeling at blame for her parent's decision to cast out this wonderful man because their father couldn't keep 'it' in his trousers. Leaving an innocent child to face strife with his penniless mother.

"Give me a painting, something small you can part with," she instructed looking around the disheveled room for the object of question.

Leonardo scratched his head in wonder for what this girl had planned, "Why?"

"I need an excuse to go to the Auditore household. Then I'm going to tell them everything, how were related and that my parents can't know I've been visiting you," She looked at him sharply, his judgment hanging in the balance, "They _are_ trustworthy?"

He gaped in shock for a moment but surmised this was their only option, "I trust them with my life. That painting over there," he pointed to a small canvas of a meadow on his desk, no bigger than a book.

"That will do," she picked it up, "It's pleasant. May I keep it? A token of yours I can keep at home."

Leonardo smiled softly at her sentiment, grateful such a kind girl was his sibling, "Of course, sorella (sister)."

Releasing the clasp on her gold, ruby necklace, Elena strode over to her brother and opened his hand, "Take this to remember me, in case anything should happen. It could also get you plenty of florins if you need to sell it in a pinch."

"Elena, I can't," Leonardo tried arguing, pushing the intricate jewelry back to no avail.

She gently pushed back and closed his hands over it, "_Please_, Leo." He sighed, knowing he couldn't object when she used the little nickname that was created when she first formed the bond with him.

"You know first-hand what our father is capable of to avoid a scandal to his name. I won't take the risk of letting you suffer any more than you already have," she released his hand and gathered up her belongings to leave and the painting, "After I visit the Auditore family, I suppose I should head home for the day. I'll be back when I can again."

"What about your project?" he asked as he walked her out the door. It was late afternoon as the street still buzzed with people talking, or going about their business despite the day coming to end for most.

"Keep it safe til we can test it," she continued seeing the horror rise in his eyes, "on rats, you silly man!"

He sighed in relief, laughing at his audaciousness to believe they'd test on real people. Briskly kissing her on each cheek, he bid her farewell, "Be safe, my dear."

* * *

With some navigation and kindly asking directions to the Auditore villa from local neighbors in the region, Elena found herself standing outside the gate of her destination with the small painting in hand. She wasn't all too surprised to find this was a wealthy, noble family as well being that her own family wouldn't invite anyone less to their pompous parties except for servants or guards to work.

"Fortune smiles upon me, bringing a bella donna (beautiful lady) to my door step," she turned her attention to an unfamiliar young man approaching from the street. Well dressed and groomed in the normal Florentine fashion with short, dark brown hair and a charming smile gracing his attractive features.

Elena politely curtsy to which he returned with a bow, "Buon giorno, Messere (Good day, Mister). Do you live here?"

"I do. I am Federico Auditore da Firenze, how may I help such an angel like yourself?" He grasped her petite hand and left quick kiss on her knuckles as he playfully winked.

She inwardly grumbled at the womanizing vibe she was beginning to receive but ignored it, "I believe I met your mother earlier today and she forgot one the paintings she commissioned," she held it up to show the purpose of her visit, hoping it would work.

He quietly 'ahh'ed, "Yes, she has a fondness for art and things of the sort. She should be home, would you like to come in to give it to her?"

Elena smiled broadly, pleased with herself that the ruse worked without a hitch, "I would like that very much." As he walked her inside the lavish villa, Elena glanced around in curiosity. It was similar to her home but felt.. as a home should; warm, friendly, inviting. Portraits of the family members hung on the walls, donned with bright, happy smiles. She slightly envied the picture of a joyous family it created in her mind.

"Midonna Elena, I didn't imagine to see you so soon again," Her attention was snapped back at hand as Federico had lead her to the den where Madonna Maria had been reading a book by the fireplace. Elena curtsy a greeting, and quietly thanked Federico as he bowed, keeping a smoldering eye-contact gaze with a coy smile on his lips before leaving the two women to talk among themselves. Elena deemed that man dangerous, in the sense that he was charming and he _knew_ he was.

Once he was gone from hearing range, Elena assumed a serious persona, "I apologize for lying to your son to gain entrance into your home, Madonna, but I must speak privately with you on an important matter."

Maria Auditore immediately closed her book and placed it aside on the end table, "Sedersi (Sit). I knew when I saw you in Ser Leonardo's shop there was something strange. Are you.. his lover?"

Elena snorted unladylike, "Goodness, _no_. That would be.. incest, Madonna."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she realized, "I thought he had no family besides his mother who passed, Dio benedica la sua (God bless her)."

"I didn't know about him until a few months ago when I came across some old papers that my father sent money secretly to an art school to fund a student. After some work of tracking down who the person was, I found Ser Leonardo and we discovered our relation."

Madonna Maria quietly gasped at her tale, "And you've been visiting him since?"

She nodded, "Anytime I can.. he's been more of a family to me.. than mine, sadly. So I hope you can see why it's important if you don't mention that you saw me there when you attend my parent's gala. They'll do anything to avoid a scandal to their name.."

Maria comfortingly enveloped Elena's hands in hers, "I believe family is everything, I would never do anything that would come between the two of you. I've always accepted Leonardo as an important family friend and I would be honored to consider a kind girl like you as well."

Before meeting Leonardo, Elena hardly ever smiled genuinely, now she found herself smiling more and more in his company and anyone he knew. "Molte grazie (Thank you so much), Madonna. I'm indebted to you."

"Perhaps you can repay that with staying for dinner to meet my family?"

Elena's smile faltered for a moment, "I would love to, Madonna, but my parents care for keeping a pristine image in front of the servants and guests they have."

Maria patted her hand, "Non ce problema (No problem), we will find the time. Ask either of my sons to walk you home. They're both taken an interest in you so I'm sure it will be easy for them to oblige."

"Grazie, Madonna," Elena stood up and deeply curtsy in respect, "Buona notte (Good night)."

"Safety and peace." She looked at her strangely for a moment but smiled and left through the way she was previously lead. Once outside in the court, Elena immediately spotted the Auditore brothers talking among themselves, laughing and playfully shoving each other until they captured the noblewoman gracefully striding to them, her long chestnut-colored hair flowing in the breeze. They were speechless for a moment, especially the younger brother of the two, bowing once she was in range.

"I was hoping I can burden Ser Ezio to walk me home this evening," The Auditore brothers looked at each other, Ezio wearing a smug, triumphant grin as if he won some contest unknown to Elena. Federico smiled and bid the two farewell, departing to the direction of the local bordello (brothel) to end his evening.

The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in various hues of orange, red and yellow as the sun disappeared into the horizon. Although they walked in silence most of the course to Elena's home, Ezio Auditore's mind buzzed with a wide range of questions to ask this new acquaintance that he couldn't place his finger on any one, tongue tying himself as he didn't quite have the social grace like his older brother just yet.

"Quite the conversationalist," Elena remarked humorously, smirking at her escort who was fumbling nervously over a mouth full of jumbled words. Because of his reticence he didn't expect her to talk to him, he could already hear his fratello (brother), Federico, scolding him to tener cojones (have the balls / take courage) and speak to the pretty girl.

"Is that artist your lover?" Elena's brow rose inquisitively, wondering why he would be interrogating her personal life. They each looked at each other from their peripheral vision, gauging for some unknown answers to questions unspoken.

"No. He is certainly _not_ my type." She rolled her eyes at the speculation of both himself and his mother had of her being Leonardo's mistress. The thought alone made her feel physically ill but was it really that rare to see women in his company? Elena made a mental note to question the genius about that topic.

Ezio Auditore's face began to involuntarily warm at his next query, "What is your type than?" He attempted to casually look away to avoid the young noblewoman's piercing gaze but could feel it burning daggers into his skull.

"If you must know, I like a man on my intellectual level. Smart but not arrogant about it. Good and loyal. Charm is always a nice trait as well as good-looking but such a man doesn't exist in this society." Elena could see her villa in the distance. Anyone could. It was a large estate her father had no qualms in spending copious amounts of florins in building; the perks of working in the Vaticano, she supposed.

Ezio paused, gently grabbing her hand to still her of which she looked down at the soft, large hand holding hers before looking up to his eyes. Elena didn't notice how striking they actually were, nor did she had notice a fresh cut on his supple lips that would no doubt turn into a scar, one day. She gazed back into his bright-honeyed eyes, feeling a strange electric current tickle up her spine in a sensation she never felt before in her entire life.

"And why do you believe such a man wouldn't exist?" Elena almost didn't hear his question, too focused on the uncommon emotion she was experiencing but managed to find her voice that spoke her true mind, her guard thrown off balance.

"Because men are selfish, evil creatures. They only see women as tools to their means, whether it would be for desires, ambitions or simply having her bear a son to continue his greed. Very rarely are there good men." The image of her half-brother came to mind.

"It truly saddens me you believe that, midonna.. I, um.. I hope, possibly I can show you not all men are as you think?" Ezio's heart raced as fast as it ever did, the suspense of her silence putting him on edge. He read every move she made, hoping to find an answer already.

"If you were asking to court me, Ser (Sir) Ezio, I usually say no to offers I get from men," His heart instantly sunk as his face fell in disappointment, "_but_ something compels me to say yes for now." Ezio's face broke into a grin, a row of teeth flashing brightly that made even Elena smile meekly as a tinge of pink crept on to her cheeks. She believed Madonna Maria Auditore truly did know how to bear handsome sons.

"I simply have one request, we can only see each other if I'm at Signore Leonardo's workshop. I wish to keep my parents far away from my personal life as possible." Ezio's mouth slightly pouted with curiosity but choose not to voice his inquiry, at least not yet and simply obliged with his new playmate. Reenacting the gesture he seen his older brother do countless times, Ezio left a gentle kiss on Elena's knuckles, leaving her timidly smiling; the very same effect his brother had on the ladies, he thought with pride. He watched her ascend the stone steps of her home before finally departing back to his home, choosing to travel over rooftops and buildings as he was in too good of a mood to stay on the ground.


	2. The Lovers and The Spy

**Author Notes: Before I say anything else, yes, I have changed my Pen Name; it was originally Syriarcina. I have just grew tired of it and wanted something new. Anywho, thank you for taking the time to read this! I'm delighted to see some new readers. It's actually giving me some new motivation seeing you all and making me have a lot fun writing this sort of spin of an Ezio story, so here's another installment even I'm still surprised about putting out. Enjoy! Xoxo**

**Copyright: I do not own any characters mentioned. Ezio, Leonardo and the Auditore family belong to Ubisoft. I do, however, own Elena, the Nori family and any other (super) fictional characters that may be mentioned. I do not write this for profit - although it would be awesome - but just for the entertainment of myself and you great folks. If you have any questions or comments on the story, please feel free to leave it in a review and I will answer in a private message :) **

* * *

**Summary: Elena Nori took on the same interests as her half-brother, Leonardo da Vinci, meeting her illegitimate brother in secret who introduced her to a world of mysteries and a family of assassins.**

* * *

The Mechanics of Love

II: The Lovers and The Spy

Despite it being a fair, spring weather day, Elena hugged her cloak tighter around her in attempt to shield as much as her identity as possible as she continued to dart through the dirty, fetid alleyways – only to pause to look behind her before she turned another corner. She had been certain she felt eyes on her as she slipped out of her home while her mother was distracted preparing for the upcoming festivities so she opted on taking the longer route, going through the labyrinthine of alleys she memorized to elude any unwanted emissaries that were trying to meddle in her affairs. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time her parents have done such a thing. Only this time, the stakes were higher. Finally arriving back on to the main streets, Elena quickly yet calmly, to not rouse suspicion of those around her, continued on to Leonardo's shop. Pausing once more to glance behind her before approaching his door and knocking three times.

After a few moments it swung open revealing the genius inventor who seemed to mollify upon seeing his dear sibling, "Elena, you're late. Did something happen?" He stepped aside to let her and closed the door behind her before assisting her in disrobing her long, hooded cloak and placed it carefully on the back of one of his wooden chairs.

"I'm sure it's nothing to alarm us but I thought I felt someone following me when I left the villa, so I decided on taking the long route here to shake whoever might have been there," She spoke as if it was so casual as talking of the day's weather, while she ambled around the workshop looking at the new paintings and portraits displayed. Unfortunately, her older brother did not share that same aloofness.

"If someone was following you why did you come here?" He panicked as he stalked around the room. She wasn't just any noblewoman, she was the only – legitimate – child of the Nori da Vinci, an influential, upscale family with close ties to officials in the Vaticano. Some even gossiped that Piero was aiming to be a lawyer for the cardinals. With that on Leonardo's mind, if their father learned of where she had been going he could have his workshop closed or even burned to the ground if it pleased him; possibly with the inventor inside.

"Leo, calm down," the inventor glanced skeptically at his sister before sighing in defeat and plopping down in a chair to hang his head in worry. Elena strode over to her brother and kneel down to his level, "I won't let anything happen to us. To you... I would kill someone before I let that happen."

Leonardo's light, pecan-colored eyes widened a fraction at her words, speechless at her claims. "Is that why you created.." He couldn't finish the words, shocked that he may have assisted aiding her in learning how to kill another human being.

Elena sighed, "No, that's not why I made the potion.. but if I needed to do something like that, I would," she muttered the last sentence darkly as she stood up and walked away. Unable to look at her brother and see the look of shock and even disappointment. She knew full well he was against violence and murder, if the day ever came where someone stood in their way of peace and happiness it would have to be her to take matters into her hands. The weight over this issue did indeed keep her up all hours of the night, tossing and turning in bed before she finally was able to resolve with her conscious: happiness comes at a price. Finding Leonardo and finally having a bond with a family member was more valuable to her than any keepsake or expensive dress in her villa. If it meant possibly damning her soul because she had to spill blood for them, she was unafraid to pay the price.

"In other news, brother," Elena exclaimed cheerily, attempting to lighten the mood in the room, "Madonna Maria agreed to keep our secret within the Auditore family." Albeit hard at first, Leonardo smiled in relief. He knew his trust was well-placed.

"_And_ the Ezio fellow might be courting me."

As any brother would, the inventor's face hardened into a concerned expression, "Sorella (sister), you just met the man!"

"You said they can be trusted," Elena rebutted with a blush of embarrassment creeping on to her cheeks from her ears, "besides, it's not official or anything, we're just getting to know each other."

Leonardo scoffed in reply, "He's a _guy_, I'm sure he wants to get to know 'other' things about you."

She pouted haughtily and crossed her arms over her chest, "And do you know 'other' things about the signorinas (ladies)?"

His face instantly reddened as his lips parted but no sound was emitted. She would have pressed further on the topic but brisk knocks at the door broke their dispute; thankfully, in Leonardo's opinion. Elena was accustomed with her task when unknown guests were present. She quietly shuffled to hide behind the curtains, and if in emergency, there was a hidden compartment under the floorboards for her to stow away in case the patron decided to take a gander around the room. She listened intently as he approached the door and opened to greet whomever had knocked.

"Ah, Ser (Sir) Ezio! Good to see you again." Elena sighed in relief and walked out from behind the curtain, matching Ezio's own smile as they looked upon each other from across the room.

Leonardo rolled his eyes dramatically and coughed to break up the sudden air of infatuation that was about, to which both of the young aristocrats laughed quietly, "So, you are aware I have work to do here?"

Elena rolled her eyes in a cheeky manner, "Si, Messere. I wasn't going to turn your workshop into a love nest, Ezio and I will go on a walk – possibly even find some new ingredients to experiment with."

Leonardo tossed her a surreptitious glance while Ezio had his back turn that said 'be careful', reminding her of the risks she was taking by wandering about the city. She quietly nodded back and mouthed the word, 'Arrivederci (See you soon)', hoping it would ease her sibling's nerves until their next meeting.

The aspiring genius stared at the door where his guests exited, deep in thought. His worries of being caught by his estranged 'family' were customary but now he was going to be fretting over the intentions of a boy in his little sister's life. Leonardo da Vinci was certain this insouciant woman will be giving him his gray hairs far earlier than he was previously intended to receive.

* * *

The market streets of Centro buzzed with chatter as merchants clamored for their wares to get attention over their competitors. It was a sunny day with hardly a cloud in the bright, blue sky but a comforting breeze to ease the temperature as the young, aristocratic playmates politely moved through the throng of people til they reached a less crowded area.

"How long have you lived in Florence?" Ezio forced himself to break their enjoyable silence, remembering the purpose of their walk.

Elena snapped her gaze from the vendor's wares, ignoring the disappointed glare of losing a customer, "My whole life. I've never been outside Florence, sadly. My father is the only one who travels on business, if he ever does."

Ezio silently 'o' at her answer, tucking the bit of information to the back of his mind, "Mente se chiedo (Mind if I ask) what he does, bella?"

She gave him a scrutinizing glare for a moment, debating within herself how much to open up to him. It wouldn't hurt to share a few details about her family. "A lawyer, for the cardinals in the Vaticano. At least he aims to be but I'm certain he will attain it, whatever Piero Il toro (the bull) Nori wants, he gets it." Ezio clearly heard the disdain in the edges of his playmate's voice. He wanted to investigate further on the topic but did not want to risk the possibility of ruin their date. 'Date', the word momentarily struck Ezio causing him to grin dumbly and gaining a inquisitive glare from his playmate.

"Were on a date," He stated, his grin only increasing ten fold when Elena rolled her eyes but could not fight the smile of her own. She thought of him to be a strange boy. Strange but different from the rest. She found it almost refreshing although she would not admit it aloud.

"So, Ser (Sir) Ezio, what does _your_ father do?"

He merely shrugged, "A banker. Federico works under him and I suspect he'd want me to do the same soon but I dunno, I have no real passion for it."

The pair stopped at a tailoring vendor, as Elena had spotted a dress that caught her eye. The simple, tan corset with a chocolate, short-sleeved lapel jacket hanging around the mannequin and a sandy blonde skirt. The look simply egged at Elena to buy it. Fishing the coin purse from her pocket, she asked the tailor, "Quanto (How much)?" while pointing at the mannequin on display. The tailor looked between the outfit and the bust and waist of his buyer.

"Since I wouldn't have to make any changes of measurements, how does 80 florins sound?" Ezio rose a brow at the transaction his date was making, it looked more to be a working female uniform than that of a noblewoman as she was.

As soon as they were out of hearing range of the tailor, to not offend the signore, and Elena happily carrying her parcel of new clothes, Ezio stated, "That doesn't exactly look like.. your type of clothing, bella. I'm certain you'll look beautiful in it regardless."

Elena simply chuckled at his comment, "I actually prefer this style of clothing, Ser Ezio. It's quite honestly more efficient when working than wearing these gawdy, tight dresses. I can hardly bend over in these."

"Than why do you wear it?" He could not understand why women put themselves through pain daily for aesthetic purposes.

"My mother," Elena rolled her eyes, hugging her new outfit close as if her mother was right there about to snatch it away, "I wear things like this for her. Maintain her image, the family image. Her only daughter must look beautiful and pristine from the time she wakes to when she goes to sleep 'if she wishes to attract a suitable husband'." Ezio could understand a little more now why she was so adamant on keeping her parents out of her personal life. He was very grateful in that moment to be blessed with such a kind, loving family and parents.

Opting not to continue down the sour road of her parents, Ezio beamed at his date with a bright smile that nearly startled Elena, "Lunch! Let's go eat together! My treat!" Elena blinked numerous times at his sudden shift to happy emotions, yet understood why. He wanted to continue their date on a good note.

She gave him a small smile, "Of course, Ser Ezio."

Although Ezio was not as smooth with the signorinas as his older brother was, he was very observant and was able to gather that his playmate was not very fond of the nobility class and the pressures forced upon her from her parents. With that in mind, Ezio had chosen a small yet respectable restaurant on the waterfront where they could watch boats sail pass. Elena was thrilled coming to a humble place to eat like this, smiling widely as she watched what looked to be a family working harmoniously to make and serve food for customers. Though working, they looked to be so happy. Smiling as they joked and helped each other in their trade. Envy bubbled inside her but she pushed down the rising emotion as Ezio held out a chair for her at a table.

"Thank you for taking me here, Ezio. It's a charming setting for our first date." Ezio felt like he struck it rich as she had not formally addressed him as she usually did, and even acknowledged this as their first date.

Blushing madly, he scratched the back of his head shyly, "I try my best, bella."

After they had took their order and patiently waited for their food to be brought out, Elena decided to revisit a topic from earlier that peaked her curiosity, "If you do not wish to go into the banking business like your brother and father, what do you wish to do?"

Ezio paused for a moment, watching a small boat sail by as he was deep in his thoughts, "I'm not sure, actually. But I would love to travel around Italy, see the world maybe, find my calling. As beautiful as Florence is and she will always be my home, I've been in the city my whole life."

Elena nodded along, understanding her companion on a very intimate level. She felt lucky enough to know her calling in life – alchemy, engineering and all things science beckoned at her soul – but she still craved to travel around Italy and learn all she could. Aid Leonardo in discovering the unknown as she believed with every ounce of her being that man was going to accomplish great things in his life, maybe even for the good of mankind?

"I hope, Ezio, that we will always continue to be friends when we travel the world and forge a new path for ourselves," She placed her smooth, petite hand on his, feeling the stirring sensations of butterflies run amuck in her stomach as he placed his other hand on hers enveloping it in the heat he generated. Their moment of sentiment interrupted as a young waitress placing their plates of food on the table with a bashful apology before quickly retreating. The young aristocrats chuckled to themselves as red stained their cheeks, retracting their hands back to their person and digging into their food.

"So how did you meet Sir Leonardo?" Elena nearly choked on her mouthful of pita bread sandwich, swallowing and forcing it to go down and drink a few gulps of her mead to wash it down before she could speak. Ezio regarded her oddly but patiently waited nonetheless, interested at what could have startled her so.

"Well.. like I told your mother, my mother commissions portraits from him often and would send me to retrieve them. I made his acquaintance and we became good friends over time." She darted her eyes back down at her food and took another bite, feeling a tinge of guilt for lying to him. If she was able to tell his mother, couldn't she tell him as well?

As she began to open her mouth to rectify her lie, she noticed a figure in the distance step behind the corner breaking her line of sight of him before she could get a good look at him. Immediately she knew someone had been spying on her, perhaps the eyes she felt when she had left her villa earlier today.  
"Ezio, I must go, now." Her confused companion turned around to look in the direction that was causing his date distress but found nothing.

"What is it, bella?" Genuine concern sweeping across his face as he stood up with Elena, quickly depositing a handful of florins, too much, but did not care in that moment to count it.

"Someone was watching us, a sleuth from my mother no doubt. Making sure I 'stay out of trouble'," Elena grounded out vehemently. Rage boiled inside her at the audacity the snobbish woman had, she was a grown woman for Christ's sake! "I hate to end it here, Ezio, but I must go."

Thankfully, he nodded in understanding and asked, "When can I see you again?"

Elena's rage softened slightly, the corners of her soft, pink lips, "Hopefully tomorrow if nothing is amiss at home. If not, I'll try to meet you at Leonardo's shop as soon as I can.. And please, if you can, tell Ser Leonardo I went straight home. He worries much of my well-being."

Ezio grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "Anything for you, bella donna." His smoothness surprising the two and earning him a light blush.

"Safety and peace, Ezio," the words fell out of her mouth without realizing as her face instantly reddened more. She hoped he would not realize where she had picked it up from. Luckily he had not, or at least said anything of it, and gave her a gentlemen's bow before departing while Elena left her own direction to head home.

* * *

Navigating carefully through the flowing crowds of Florentine citizens while keeping a watchful eye for any suspicious activity, Elena Nori attempted to wedge herself through a dense group of men only to be roughly pushed back as one threw her a sneering glance to which she readily returned ten fold before taking the long way around and darting into the foul-smelling alleys, it would be faster to travel through this method although unpleasant. As she crossed toward another set of alleys, she felt a pair of hands roughly grab her and shove her against the wall. She turned around to begin to scream and fight until she saw her attacker.

"Vieri, you pig, remove your hands from me if you want to keep them," Elena spat struggling against his hold. She would have rather some slime-ball drunk attacking her than _him_.

"Why do you fight the inevitable, Elena, you know your father is going to have you marry me. So why wait on the 'fun' stuff." Elena brought her knee up between his legs, satisfied when it connected with its destination that sent him toppling over in pain.

"While I draw breathe, I will _never_ marry you. I'd rather commit myself to a nunnery," Elena backed away from him seeing the seething rage within his eyes as he continued to hold 'himself' in pain.

"Why? So you can continue fucking that Auditore scum behind our families back?" Elena blanched as she realized it was him who had been spying on her.

"Oh yes, my _love, _I know about you sneaking off to visit that bastardo. I just wonder how long you have opening your legs to him, it would explain why you never open them to me!"

"Fuck off, Vieri!" Elena hissed vehemently while she stalked away angrily.

"Careful, _love_, I wouldn't get too close to that family when they're going to just end up hanging from a noose!" Elena nearly paused in her steps to turn back and deliver Vieri a black eye he deserves for such a heinous threat to say about the Auditore family but continued walking without sparing a glance behind her to that vermin. Vieri de' Pazzi was certainly one man Elena Nori da Vinci would have no remorse on testing her latest poison on.


End file.
